My saviour, My new life
by lil-lostii
Summary: sakura is abused by her step mother but after another abusive night she runs to the park to only get caught in a crossfire with a gang war, and gets kidnapped.what will happen know to sakura? will she join or be killed? READ ND REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

MY SAVIOUR, MY NEW LIFE.

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS.

AUTHORS POV.

PITA! PATA! PITA! PATA! .The rain is heard throughout the dark in the silence that has surrounded the Kinomoto house hold. The neighbors tried to ignore the cries and pleading to stop coming from the home. They found relief when all was silence, because they knew that it was over. The girl had been beaten till out cold.

The step mother had beaten her and was now looming of her victim with a smirk on her face; she had accomplished what she had set out to do. Know she would retreat back the confide of her room and cut herself of from the thoughts of regret for the child she had just beaten, out of annoyance.

SAKURA POV.

As I woke from being beaten till out cold I looked around and realized she went back to her room and I would be safe…till tomorrow.

As I began to pull myself of the floor, pain coursed through my head. Automatically I raised my hand to my head and felt something sticky and wet. As I looked at my hand, there was blood. And a lot of it.

Once up I looked at the floor and saw that it was coved in blood. My blood. I inwardly cringed as the memories began to come back. I looked to the clock and realized it was 9:50. I had to clean this up then do my homework and clean my wounds and sleep. _Sigh, how do I live like this?_ I thought. As she went to the laundry to get the mop and water and she began to clean up her blood. After she had cleaned up the blood she grabbed a water bottle and a packet of ships and went up stairs to her room. Her safe heaven and she was thankful that she had a bathroom going from her room into the bathroom so she wouldn't have to see her if she came out.

_Sigh…I'll do my homework tomorrow morning in my free period; I need my rest if I want to put up a good façade tomorrow._ I thought

Then I grabbed my PJs and strolled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As I took of my clothing I cringed as I didn't notice my ribs had been badly bruised. But shrugged it off and took the rest of my clothing off and got into the shower and relaxed into the warmth that was showering all over my bruised body.

After a good 5 minutes I dragged myself out the warmth of the shower and began to dry my long waist length brown locks and wiped my emerald green eyes. Then I gently wiped the rest of my body as to not hurt my wounds. What I must say is that my body was nice it has the right amount of curves and not to skinny but not too fat it was just right and I was an average height.

Once I was dressed I fixed my wound on my head and wrapped my ribs and the rest was just bruises and little cuts so they weren't much. _Yawns…I think I'll go to bed know. _Cringe_. I don't want to know what tomorrow will bring. _I thought as I climbed into bead and slept a dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell what you think and if you guys like it I'll continue with is but if not I guess it's a one shot.

Read and review please: D

Lub lil-lostii


	2. Chapter 2

MY SAVIOUR, MY NEW LIFE CHAPET 2

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA.

AUTHORS POV.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Went Sakura's alarm clock. Sakura rolled over with a hiss as her wounds from the previous night still hurt like hell. She turned her head and looked at her alarm clock; it was 6:00 am in the morning.

Sakura swung her legs to the side of her bed and put her slippers on and yawn. She got up and did a little stretch but not a big one as to not hurt her wounds. She strolled to her wardrobe and grabbed her school uniform that consisted of a short black skirt with a white blouse with a red tie to go with it. She also had to wear the school blazer that had the school emblem on it and last but not least she wore black knee high socks and black shoes. Now to rock it up a bit she wore two black suspenders that hung loosely on her sides and a chain at the back of her skirt. Once she gathered her clothing she headed into the shower and had a nice 20 min shower. When she got out her re bandaged her wounds and slowly got dressed. Once she was dress she had to put some foundation on her bruises on her face to cover them up then she put black mascara on and black eyeliner on, then she blow dried her long hair. Once she was happy with her look and examined herself in her mirror she out clear lip-gloss on and grabbed her book bag and ran down stairs it was currently 7:35, as she arrived into the living room she placed her book bag down o the couch and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for herself and for her set-mother. Oh how she hated her step-mother and she vowed to get her revenge on day. Many times she had thought to run away or to tell her brother but she was too scared…for know. When her father was alive her-step mother never hit her…as often as she does now.

When sakura was done making breakfast it was 7:45 she had to leave soon so she took her step-mothers breakfast to her and left it on her desk in her room and left silently.

When she got out of her room she let out a breath out that she didn't know that she was holding in. she dashed over to the stairs and ran down stairs and went tot the kitchen and quickly gobbled down her food in a recorded time and dash to the living room and grabbed her book bag. She grabbed her car keys and went to her car and got in and drove off to school.

AT SCHOOL!

After sakura had finished parking her car she looked at her wrist watch and saw that the time was on 8:20 and she had first period free. So sakura made her way to the library. As she entered the library she sensed eyes on her, but as she looked to find the source of the stare she didn't find it so she just walk to the far end of the library and sat down and got her books out and started to do her homework.

After about 30 mins of doing constant work sakura had finished to only look up to see her best friend's Tomoyo Daidouji and Chiharu Mihara enter the library looking for someone and that was it when they spotted her they ran over.

'Hey sakura!' yelled both of the teen girls.

'Shhh!' said the librarian

'Oops sorry' they said together and with this said they finally made their way over to sakura.

Hey sakura' said Tomoyo

'Hey guys what are you guys doing here it's still first period?' asked sakura while eyeing them both.

'We got a free period, because our teacher is away' said chiharu.

Sakura eyed them both warily before believing them and went to pack up her books and pens and textbooks.

'Okies so what do you guys want to do for the last 15 mins till we have to go to second period?' asked sakura but when she looked at them they both we're looking at her face with serious gazes. '_shit!' _thought sakura as she grabbed her book bag and began to walk away to only bump into a hard toned chest. She ended up on the floor with a loud _THUMP!_

'ouch' mumbled sakura as she rubbed her know sore behind and got up.

'Gomen' said Sakura as she bowed to the person she had just bumped into. But as she got up and grabbed her book bag and looked at the person she had just bumped into shocked her and slightly made her drool. '_farr man he's hot as!'_ thought sakura, then she regained her sanity and realized that she was staring and drooling.

'watch where your going next time you twit' said the hottie and he brushed passed her and began to walk to the exit

With this said it pissed sakura off, she did apologize, but she followed him out so as not to piss the libiarian off anymore. But once out she let rip.

'who the hell do _you_ think _you_ are!?' yelled sakura as she emphazised the words you.

This musthave surprised the guy because it took him a good 5 secounds to reply with a smirk.

'_shes fiery'_ thought the guy.

'my names Li Syaoran and im king shit' said Li with his smirk still on his face.

Sakura started to laugh at the guy, which now looked confused.

'did you say you were king _of shit?'_ laughed sakura along with her friends. That got Li pissed off and he marched straight up to her and grabbed her school shirt and pulled her in. but much to his surprise she didn't start to cry or even tremble she just glared him with an icy glare that could kill anybody or stop them dead in their tracks. But it got interrupted with a loud booming yell.

'HEY YOU KIDS GET TO CLASS!' yelled the teacher as he was coming up to them.

Li dropped Sakura and ran in one direction and the girls ran in another one. Once safe in the girl's toilets they realized…that guy didn't go to this school. But they couldn't discuss it further because the bell rang.

RING RING!! And they had to go to class.

WITH LI WHEN HE ESCAPED.

Huff huff went Li's breath as he was running to his car. Once he got his car he got in and slumped over his legs trying to get his breath back. _'Man I need to get into shape' _thought Li as he heard someone laughing next to him.

'shut up, Eriol!' yelled Li as he heard the laughter die down and he looked up to see that Eriol had a serious face on and his cousin never did pass up a good laugh at him when he could.

'what happen?' asked the now serious Li looking at his cousin.

'the _northern thorn's_ sent this' said Eriol as he handed a letter to Li. He opened it to read it, it said.

_Dear Li Syaoran, leader of Crimson tigers._

_I wish to settle this once and for all. I have something you want and you have something I won't._

_So why not have a trade._

_Come to Penguin Park tonight at 12:00 am and we'll trade._

_Sincerely, leader of the northern thorns._

Li couldn't believe it, he was asking for a trade. It had to be a trick!

But Li wanted his girlfriend back more than anything and since they had one of the guys top men, so the trade was equal.

Li looked to Eriol and gave him a nod and they drove off to prepare for a blood bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

was that beet? Lol

It's longer and more detailed. And in the next chap theirs gonna be a twist: D

Read nd review…

Lub lil-lostii


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY

SORRY! So sorry for the late update, I have been so busy…lol exams and majors then my comp got a virus and I have to update at school….at SCHOOL for gods sake it is a pain in the ass lol sorry ….on with the story :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MY SAVIOUR, MY NEW LIFE CHAPTER 3

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA.

AUTHORS POV:

WITH SAKURA AND FRIENDS AT LUNCH.

As the three of them walked out to their favorite spot. Which was just under a cherry blossom tree that sakura loved, because it was always warm there in winter and provided shelter from the rain and the sun.

Once they got their sakura struggled to get down to the ground, and that did not go unnoticed by her friends that have been watching her all day long.

Once sakura got down she started to chow down on some canteen food, which was a pack of chips and a bottle of Pepsi max. Then the questions started.

"Sakura did…did your step-mother hurt you again?" asked Tomoyo

Sakura just nodded but quickly said "I'm ok though it was not as bad as before" she said reassuring to her friends as to not worry them even more, but she had told a lie it was just getting worse and she knew it was never going to get better.

Tomoyo and chiharu just looked at her for a second but they decided to believe her this time.

Just as they got into a normal conversation the end of lunch bell went, so they had to cut short their talk till the next day and the girls never knew if sakura was going to be their because of her step-mother. But they will support and help sakura.

As the last classes drowned on sakura wondered what tonight was going to be like, but she stopped herself because it was always the same. She would get home, do choirs, get yelled at then beaten till she was unconscious.

'_Always the same'_ thought sakura bitterly

But then her mind started to wonder to that guy from earlier, he was rather good looking but he had an attitude and probably an ego to boot.

Sakura was thrown out of her thoughts when the bell went so she gathered her things and walked out to head home. Once she got their she was happy to see that her step-mother was not there. But she still went to do her choirs for the day and she finished then in a record time by 5:00 just in time to start on her and her step-mothers dinner. It was a simple and quick dinner she cooked rice balls with a chicken soup with vegetables and chicken meat in it. It was done by the time her step-mother got home at 6:00.

When her step-mother sore that everything was done and that her dinner was already done and on the kitchen table she had no reason to yell at her so she just sat down with her eyes looking for anything just anything that was wrong. Then she found something and a smug and evilly twisted smirk was placed on her face as she ate her food.

'_She is going to get it, serves her right that whore.'_ Thought her step-mother bitterly

But mean while sakura was happy that her step-mother looked happy with all her hard work and that she looked like she was happy with the food that she had made. When she and her step-mother were done it was 6:30 and sakura was doing the dished when she heard her step-mother get up and then the yelling started.

"SAKURA! You ungrateful whore why did you not clean the windows and wash the floor!" yelled her step-mother as she came up behind sakura.

"But step-mother I did wash the floors and the windows do not need to be washed since I just did them yesterday" said sakura timidly.

Boom!

Sakura was hit with the full force of her step-mothers fist colliding with the back of her head. Sakura stumbled forward almost getting her face into the water of the sink but she quickly got her balance and began to walk hastily away from her step-mother. But her step mother caught her long brown Aruban hair and pulled as hard as she could and with this sakura let out a scream of pain. Thus with the scream it told the neighbors that the poor girl ounce again was being hurt by her step-mother.

After an hour and a half of beatings and screaming the rain had come again and it drowned out the cries of the young girl. It was 8:00 when the step-mother recognized that the girl had gone unconscious. She "hmph'ed" and began to walk to the bathroom to have a bath then to go to bed because she was "tired".

When sakura began to wake it was 10:00 at night and she was covered in her own blood and many sore bruises. So she rolled over onto her back and grabbed the leg of the tablet as support as she got up. When she was finally hoisted of the floor she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness that almost over whelmed her but fortunately she push the dizziness away and slowly trudged to the stairs and up them to go to the bathroom and have a much needed shower.

Once she was done and finished with her usual ritual of first aid it was 11:00 and she was not going to stay her another minute with her evil step-mother because she was sick and tired of being beaten till she was unconscious for really silly matters. Yet it still stumped her as to why her step-mother has been beating her for at least three years now it only started to happen when her father died. When her father was alive and when Touya was home she was nice to her and caring yet now she just beats her and laughs at her pleads.

Sakura has had it now, she has kept her promise to her father and stayed with her for three years of beating, but no more she was fed up. So she got out her duffel bag and packs money, change of clothes, her school uniform, tooth-bush and her school books and other necessities and left the house at 11:30 and headed for the park.

Once she got to the park and was seated on a bench she began to wonder if she did the right thing in running away, but the sound of bullets being fired interrupted her in her thoughts and when she looked around she became ware that a gang fight was happening and she was going to get caught up in it.

'_Shit'_ was all sakura could think of over and over as she began to panic, then the presence of something else stopped her panicking and starting to plain and simply freak her out as she began to turn but just as she started to turn that someone came up behind her and knocked her out cold.

Previously with the gang fight it was 12:00 and the opposite gang was late and Syaoran was not getting any happier.

Then he saw them on the opposite side of the park and his girlfriend was walking slowly behind the leader of the northern thorns, in which had a smirk on his face and amused eyes looking at Syaoran.

When they stopped Syaoran then nodded to Eriol to get the prisoner out. Once both were out in the open and were clearly seen by both sides. Then Syaoran demanded that his girlfriend was to be returned to him at once and then both sides would be happy, but just as he finished say this, his girlfriend and enemy started to laugh at him like he was stupid for something he didn't know what was happening. Then just as he was going to ask what was so funny his girlfriend pulled put a gun and shot it towards Syaoran but it did not hit him instead it hit his prisoner right in the heart.

Syaoran could not believe his eyes, there was his girlfriend the woman he loved just ruined her only chance to get free. She had betrayed him, which means in his gang means death.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

"Because I have never loved you, I USED you" answered Ayame.

"Ahahaha" laughed the leader of the northern thorns, Jake

"Fire" mumbled Syaoran as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

Then just as the firing and the fight moved he saw a girl sitting on a bench in fear and she also looked slightly familiar, by then he did not have time to ponder on his thoughts of the girl because she is in grave danger of herself for just being here. So he looked to Eriol to take the girl and move her to a save place.

Once the fight was over Jake said this last sentence to Syaoran that pissed Syaoran off, extremely. Because he felt so dumb and foolish to believe that she had once loved him. He should have known better.

"isn't it a pity, she is mine now and always has been…how do you feel?" said Jake as he began to laugh as he and his girlfriend walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY PEEPS DID YAH LIKE IT??

R&R plz :D

Lub, lil-lostii


	4. Chapter 4

MY SAVIOUR, MY NEW LIFE CHAPTER 4

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA.

AUTHORS POV:

"_Why?" was all he could ask._

"_Because I have never loved you, I USED you" answered Ayame._

"_Ahahaha" laughed the leader of the northern thorns, Jake_

"_Fire" mumbled Syaoran as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs._

Syaoran was panting and moaning in his sleep as he remembered the night before events, beads of sweat had formed on his creased brow as he tossed and turned.

"_Isn't it a pity, she is mine now and always has been…how do you feel?" said Jake as he began to laugh as he and his girlfriend walked away. _

Gasp!, Syaoran woke up with a start and rested his thumping headache in his hands with the sweat gently dripping down his face slowly making a pool that was slowly incasing him.

Syaoran gently lifted his head too look too the split of sunshine that was seeping through the curtains cracks. _Sigh_, was all that was the only audible thing that escaped his mouth as he ruggedly got out his soaked sheets and walked out to have a shower and go down stairs to get a much needed coffee, with one thought in his head '_I will never love again, nor will I let anybody else into my heart'_

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache and soon realized that she was not in her hell hole but in another room that was Hugh compared to her room back at "home". Then she began to panic as she started to remember what she saw at the park, a gang fight, and then she blacked out.

'_Shit' _was all that was going through Sakura's head as she stared to pace the room, and every once and while she would look at the door knob, but too only look away and pace again. This routine went on for a few minutes till Sakura decided that she was going to see if it would open.

Sakura steadily made her way to the door knob and tired it with her heart in her ears, '_it's open!' _thought Sakura excitedly as she began to open and when she stepped out she was met with more doors and at the end of the hallway was the top of stairs and the faint smell of …pancakes'. Sakura smiled she loved pancakes but she soon found herself at the top the stairs drinking in the delicious sent, but soon shook it off. _'I have to get out of her, god knows what will happen to me here!...geez Sakura get a hold of yourself is it worth it to die for pancakes!?!' "Yes" _Sakura mumbled to herself as her stomach grumbled in agreement.

Sakura slowly crept to the kitchen and hid behind a wall and listened to the conservations.

"_I will kill the stupid bitch!" _shouted any angry female voice

"_Shut up Mei ling" _said an un emotional voice but it still held great sadness

"_Sigh…_ _Syaoran I'm sorry" _

"_what are we going to do with the girl?" _said another male voice that sounded bored

"_I don't know yet…maybe just kill her or get her to join…I guess"_

"_no! you can't kill her" 'that was Tomoyo and Chiharu!, what are they doing here and why are they saying that they will kill me or get me to join?!'_Thought Sakura as she stepped into plain view and glare at her best friends and the rest and said "fine kill me then".


	5. Chapter 5

MY SAVIOUR, MY NEW LIFE CHAPTER 5

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA.

AUTHORS POV:

"_No! You can't kill her" 'that was Tomoyo and Chiharu!, what are they doing here and why are they saying that they will kill me or get me to join?!'_Thought Sakura as she stepped into plain view and glared at her best friends and the rest and said "fine kill me then".

Gasp, "Sakura! Don't say that!" said Tomoyo with a grief stricken face as she glanced at the others.

"Sakura…please let's sit down and talk this through…ok?" asked Chiharu as she walked slowly to Sakura and gently touched her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, then a small smile rose to Sakura's face but it was fake. Completely and utterly fake, but she had made an effort and that is what mattered. Chiharu lead Sakura to a seat and sat her down and sat herself next to her and Tomoyo on her other side held her hand.

"Sigh, well now that is over let's get a long now?" asked Eriol trying to get Syaoran's attention and it worked, sort of.

Eriol turned to the girl and began to speak to her but to only stop at the sound of her groaning stomach, which was pretty loud and probably pretty hungry, which in turn took the tense atmosphere away and replaced it with a much easier atmosphere.

"Well then how about we get something for our guest then" said Eriol just as the cook came in and put a large plate full of pancakes with maple syrup in front of her, and with a grateful look to both Eriol and the cook she dug in. as she ate Sakura realized that the man with Aruban brown hair and golden brown eyes was watching her, intently, that was until he looked away and spoke. To Sakura he seemed familiar in a way.

"well she will have to stay here for the time being until she has decided on death or to just merely join" said she assumed to be Syaoran with a cold and hurt filled voice that made Sakura watch him with her large cold emerald eyes. Then he turned and said "and if I were you I would choose the latter than the first" then he got up and left.

As soon as he left she realized how he had seemed so familiar, he was that guy that she had bumped into at school the other day. But then he seemed nicer but now he seemed different, almost unemotional, but yet she must seem different to cause she has given up on her old life with that _monster_. So now she was going to change herself from the frightened little girl to an unemotional woman that is to be feared.

"I'll join on one condition that I am trained how to fight and defended myself" said Sakura just as Syaoran had just re-entered the room and when he heard that he gave her a cold yet amused smirk. "well you can't just say you want to join and then poof you have joined" said Mei ling with a small laugh.

"**everybody** that joins has to have some type of talent or training" finalized Eriol with a sympathetic look to Sakura because the training was going to harsh and hard and with Syaoran like he is the training Is just going to be harder than the others.

"well then I sagest that you relax all day today because training starts tomorrow at 5:00 am, I'll meet you downstairs in the living room" said Syaoran as he went to head out of the room again but not before stopping at the door frame. "and make sure your not late because that will just make your training harder and the time earlier" then he left with a slightly gaping Sakura

In the middle of the night as Sakura slept, her dreams where plagued with the figure that has tormented her since her father's death three years ago. Again and again she saw the flashes of her beating over and over in her mind's eye.

When she finally awoke she was covered in sweat and was tangled in the bed sheets. _"sigh, and here I thought that I could get away from her in my unconscious" _thought Sakura just as she realized that somebody was in the room also. Whoever it was, it was a man and he was seated on the window sill staring at her, in a trance. When he finally felt her eyes on him, he snapped.

"What the fuck are you looking at woman?" he asked her coldly and Sakura noticed this voice and the tone, it was the tone her step mother used and the voice belongs to "that" Syaoran.

"A fuck whit that stares at a woman while sleeping" said Sakura with much more harsh, cold intensity that one would think that she could not be capable of. Thus surprised Syaoran. He sighed and got up and went to the door but just as he opened the door he mumbled a soft word. "Sorry". Then he left her to her own devices.

2 hours later and Sakura was still awake and it was 4:30, "_time to get up I guess"._ Sakura sighed as she got up and found some training clothes in the wardrobe, which she guessed Tomoyo picked for her. They fitted well.

When Sakura got down stairs to the living room, Syaoran was already waiting for her and his seemingly cold eyes locked onto her cold dull eyes.

"_Her eyes are as green as emeralds but dull and cold as ice, I wonder who has damaged her so greatly and at such a young age." _Thought Syaoran as he led her out to the training room.


End file.
